At Kindergarten
by saruakira
Summary: Kelakuan para bocah TK yang absurb. bingung bikin summary, langsung baca sajalah. Warning:Drabel Gaje dan aneh C( w ")Da


**Title :** At Kindergarten

**Pair :** Rivaille x Eren, Erwin x Armin

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship

**Rate :** K

**Warning : ** GAJE, ALUR GA JELAS, TYPO, OOC, DRABEL ANEH, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan klik tombol back, bagi yang berkenan bisa tinggalkan review hehe C(^ w ^)D

**RiRen+EruMin-RiRen+Erumin- RiRen+EruMin-RiRen+Erumin- RiRen+EruMin-RiRen+Erumin**

TK Titan, TK yang memiliki nama aneh ini merupakan satu-satunya Taman Kanak-Kanan yang berada di wilayah shingashina. Keberadaan TK ini sungguh sangat disambut dengan baik dan antusias oleh para ibu rumah tangga atau bapak rumah tangga. Karena mereka bisa menitipkan anak-anaknya. Walaupun begitu nama TK ini masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang. Untuk kali ini kita tidak membahas nama TK tersebut kali ini kita akanmembahas kelakuan absurb para murid atau kita sebut saja anak-anak TK yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di TK Titan ini.

"Yosh, Yosh baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan menggambar." Hanji sang guru membagikan kertas berukuran A3 ke masing-masing anak. "Kali ini temanya, orang yang special untuk kalian!"

"ASIIIIIIIKKKK~~" Para bocah TK itu berteriak antusias.

"I will destloooooooyyy yuuu aaaallllllllll!" tiba-tiba bocah laki-laki berambut coklat berdiri diatas mejanya sambil mengangkat-angkat penggaris berukuran 30 centi tinggi-tinggi.

"E-ereeen? Ayo duduk kembali ke bangkumu Eren!" Hanji segera menyuruh bocah yang ternyata bernama Eren itu duduk kembali dengan manis.

Eren menggeleng, sekarang ia malah menaiki meja, mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Holmaaaaat!" kemudian melakukan hormat aneh dengan meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada dan kepalan tangan kirinya dibelakang setelah itu Eren mengangkat kembali penggarisnya. "Celaaaaaaanggg! HUUUUP." Eren melompat dari atas meja mengayunkan penggarisnya dan dengan mulus mendarat dilantai. Dan tanpa sadar Eren melempar penggarisnya ke sembarang tempat.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Rivaille, teman sebangku sekaligus seme dari Eren berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, ia tampak gembira walaupun wajahnya kelihatan datar.

"hu-HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" tiba-tiba suara tangisan membahana di ruangan kelas Titan kecil.

'Aaaaah, mulai lagi.' Hanji sang guru hanya membatin miris sambil memijat keningnya.

"ELEEEEEN! KAU MENYAKITIII UKE-KUUU!" bocah berambut pirang tiba-tiba menghampiri Eren dan berteriak-teriak tatapan galak dilayangkan ke Eren.

"Uhh." Eren ketakutan tapi tiba-tiba…

SREEEEEET

Rivaille sang seme maju ke depan, ia berdiri di hadapan Eren dan menatap nyalang bocah pirang yang sudah berani-beraninya berteriak ke ukenya.

"Mau apa kau, Elwiin? Jangan coba-coba cakiti Elen!"

"Minggil jangan ikut campul ulusanku" Eentah si Erwin ini belajar dari mana kata-kata itu "Elen sudah menyakiti Almin, ia halus dihukuum!" Erwin, bocah pirang itu mengangkat-angkat penggaris yang sudah melukai ukenya.

"Haaa? Itu bukan calah Elen, Penggalisnya yang calah" Rivaille menunjuk-nunjuk penggaris yang di pegang Erwin dengan dagunya.

"Ukkkkhhh, kemali kau Eleeeeen!" kali ini Erwin maju kedepan tapi sayang ia tidak dapat mendekati Eren karena dihalang-halangi oleh Rivaille.

"Jangan belani-belani deketin Elen, Dia milikku!" Rivaille sedikit melenceng dari topic.

"Haa? Aku tidak belminat melebut Elen dalimu, aku Cuma mau Elen tanggung jawab!" Erwin melah ikut-ikutan OOT.

"Kau cudah punya Almin apa kau tidak puas dengannya?" Rivaille menunjuk-nunjuk bocah pirang di belakang Erwin.

DEG

Armin kaget ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu, air matanya akan menetes lagi ditambah ucapan Rivaille barusan entah kenapa menohok hatinya.

"A-Apa kau tidak puas denganku, Elwin?" Armin bergetar, ia bertanya kepada Erwin.

"E-Eh? Te-tentu tidak Almin cayang A-Aku—"

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong padakuuuuuu! Elwiiin Jahaaaaat!" Armin berteriak tidak terima, ia mencontoh adegan di sinetron yang ditonton ibunya semalam walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidaak jahat, aku cuka kamu Almin, cayang cama kamu aja." Erwin mengusap kepala Armin. Ia meniru tindakan kakaknya ketika sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

"Benalkah?" Armin berkaca-kaca, sungguh mukanya sangat imut kali ini.

BLUSSSHHH

Erwin blushing dan tanpa sadar Rivaille juga ikutan blushing.

"Heiii, bonceeel kenapa kau ikutan blucing?" Erwin yang menyadari Rivaille blushing karena ukenya langsung marah-marah.

"A-aku tidak blucing apa itu blucing?" Rivaille langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan bohooong! Pecona uke ku memang tidak ada duanya!" ucap Erwin bangga.

"cih, uke ku jauh lebih manis." Rivaille yang tidak terima langsung menarik Eren. Dan langsung saja ia mengecup pipi Eren.

Eren merona, pipinya memerah dan wajahnya sungguh terlihat imut sekarang.

"Lihat." Ucap Rivaille bangga.

Erwin mengelap nosebleednya. "Huh tidak jelek juga."

"Aaah, idungmu beldalaaaaah! Pasti kau mikilin yang kotol kotoooolll tentang Elen kaaan?"

"Ti-tidaaaaak."

"Jangaaaan bohoooong." Rivaille mulai memasang kuda-kudanya, siap menyerang Erwin.

"Tidaaaaak aku tidak belpikiiil kotoool" Erwin menggeleng-geleng.

Sementara para seme sedang bertengkar yang tidak jelas. Eren menghampiri Armin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Almin, apakah cakit?" Eren mengusap lembut kepala Armin.

"Unn." Armin menggeleng.

"Cukullaah, lain kali kau hati-hati ya." Eren tersenyum lembut.

"Iyah, maafkan aku Elen." Armin meminta maaf, sungguh sangat polos. Padahal yang salah disini Eren tapi kenapa Armin meminta maaf -_-

"Kalau gitu ayo kita main, bel cudah belbunyi." Eren menarik tangan mungil Armin. Dan keduanya pun bermain perosotan di taman.

Sementara itu…

"Ayo mengakuuuu." Rivaille memiting tangan Erwin.

"Ba-baiklah, tadi aku belpikil Elen cocok jika memakai baju kelinci, cekalang lepaskan akuuu!" Erwin menyerah.

"APA? Pikilanmu benal-benal kotoool Elwiiiiin!" bukannya melepaskan, Rivaille malah semakin erat memiting tangan Erwin.

"AAAAA cakiiiiiiiiit bonceeeeel!"

"HYAAAAH RIVAILLE LEPASKAN TANGANMUUUU! EREEEEN ARMIIIN KEMBALII KE KELAAAAS BEL BELUM BERBUNYIIII, HUWAAAAA ERWIIIIIIINNNN!" Hanji berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Yare yare sepertinya kehidupan TK Titan sungguhlah sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Bagi ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak yang ingin mendaftarkan anaknya di TK titan ini bisa segera menuju TK Titan di alamat Jl. SemeUKeketjeh no.69 Shingashina, Shingeki no Kyojin. Ditunggu kedatangannya ^w^

-salam kepala sekolah-

Dot Pixis.

**FIN**

Holaaa, Saru melaporkan dari shingashina~

Awawawaw entahlah ini drabel sungguh sangat gaje dan sangat tidak berkualitas. Saru hanya mencari kesenangan saja, maafkan daku jika kurang berkenan. *Bows*

Tapi semoga saja bisa menikmati, sekali lagi maafkan saru :"D *bows bows*


End file.
